1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus with an improved structure for easily moving a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus emits ultrasonic signals toward a target part of a subject from the skin surface of the subject, and receives ultrasonic signals (that is, ultrasonic echo signals) reflected from the target part of the subject so as to non-invasively acquire slice images about soft tissue or images about blood vessels based on information about the ultrasonic echo signals.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has advantages that it is a compact, low-priced apparatus and it can display images in real time, compared to other imaging apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus. Also, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has high safety since there is no risk for patients to be exposed to radiation. For the advantages, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used to diagnose the heart, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, etc.